Pulse in the Ice
by waitingangelofdeath
Summary: What if before the ice was created there was someone who had a place in the Ice princes heart? this is their story and the destruction of Naraku. will the ice melt once more or shall it forever stay frozen. this is being edited to my readers before i hope you all enjoy


Late one winter night everything was extremely quite even the snow had stopped falling; as the Lord of the West made his rounds of his land close to the Northern territory. When his ears picked up on very light whimpering and the salt was in the air breaking the silence. The wonder as to why a babe is out at this hour and alone him slightly worried as well. Walking a small distance the young Lord found a small child that looked the age of ten but knowing she is much older than her looks. What threw him a little is that she mid-back length silver hair was covered in soot and blood. The actual color was almost unseen; her knee length black and red kimono was torn and ripped in places from her running through the trees. What skin on her arms and legs could be seen is also covered in soot and her feet that should be creamy white are bright pink from the snow chilling her to the bone. The young Lord took a step closer the snow crunching under his feet got the young demons attention ears on the top of her head which couldn't been seen in the deem lightly and the dirt that covered them; shot up along with her eyes the left a deep ruby red which could out shine jewels and the right a rich purple. Both swimming in tears and tears strikes ran down her face cutting threw the soot, dirt and blood. A snarl came from her with a weak growl which sounded weak and tired. Any demon marking she had on her face went unseen from everything she was covered in.

"Easy child I shall not harm you I only wish to know what has happened to you and as to why you are out here in this weather" the young Inu Lord said couching low like he was talking to a wild animal. A whimper came from the child as the snarl dropped and so did her eyes as she fell asleep from exhaustion. The Lord wanting to know what has happened to the small demon child and feeling compassion for her picks up her fragile body and noticed that she also has soot covered tail that reaches her knees.

"what have you been threw little one" he said to her warping her close to him careful of his amour and quickly traveled toward his castle to his mate and his pup. Who is just a summer or two older than the pup in his arms. Making quick work of the distance between the border and to the palace, his home was a nested in a large open field and the forest surrounding it from all sides' small villages lay but a day's walk from it. The palace stood tall and colored a rich red much like the other palaces around the land though this one was large. If you came to the Western lands palace you knew you are going to be treated fairly. As he went through the gates that surrounded the palace his mate caught his scent and was waiting at the door for him. His pup still in his sleeping chambers, the Lady of the palace saw the child in his arms.

"What have you picked up this time my dear" she said to him as he finally got to the door.

"A child nearly frozen to death my love" he said to her turning the sleeping child so that she could be seen by his mate.

"Inu no Taishio you are just too sweet sometimes. Well anyways let us get her to a sleeping chamber" she said to him with a small shake of her head as they walked in silence to a quest room and placed her in the bed till she awakes. They don't even make it to the door before the child flies out of the futon her eye dancing around everywhere trying to figure out where she is once she sees the two daiyoukai her weak growls start once again.

"hush pup we shall not hurt you, my mate has brought you to our home so that you didn't die in the cold now stop your growling" the lady said with a sharp quick tone that only a mother would have reprimanding a child. It stopped the pup's growl instantly; the pain she's gone threw could be seen on her face.

"Now child let us get you cleaned up" she said in a much softer tone couching down lightly holding out her hand for the little girl. Who slowly grabbed her outstretched hand the little girl was shaking so much you'd think shed shake out of the rags left of her kimono. And so they two girls walked to the bath house and got the pup cleansed off all the grim and dirt that covered her from head to toe. As they washed the little girl found her once again and asked

"Where am I? And what's your name?" she asked as softly as she could even though her throat hurt from crying so much.

"You are in the Western lands palace, the man who brought you is my mate Inu no Taishio the Lord of this castle. My name child is Chiyo the Lady of this castle." She said to the pup as she cleansed her tail of the soot. And after that nothing else was said between the two. Chiyo could see as she washed the child, her skin is as soft as silk and very creamy white, the babes hair threw the Lady a bit its almost all solid silver but near the ends its like it has been dipped in blood. The red fades into the silver as it travels up it does the same thing on her tail. Once her face was clean her demon markings could be seen; a single blood drop dead center of her forehead. Finally after what seemed like forever the child was clean and in a fresh kimono though it was difficult with her tail base being right where the obi lays. Chiyo walked with her to the resting room with a much smaller table then the one in the dining room no use to using such a large table for just four people. The pup hide behind her as they got to the room and saw Chiyo's mate and son sitting at the table waiting on them, the boy had shoulder length silver hair a crescent moon on his forehead and thin claw marks as markings; showing him as a daiyoukai Inu demon. He sat much like his father relaxed but poised ready for anything.

"Now now child why do you hide you are safe" Chiyo said to her pushing her out from behind her and sitting her across her son. The child sat poised and relaxed much like the others which threw the lord and lady just a little. After the meal was served and finished the daiyoukai started to ask the guest as to what has happened to her.

"Little one do you have a name?" he asked her quietly so she didn't scare. She simply nodded though didn't answer him.

"My name is Sesshomaru and that's my father Inu no Taishio. And I'm sure you know my mother's name" the pup across her said bringing her site from her hands in her lap to his face once more. He smiled lightly at her which must have brought her out of her shell to speak once more.

"My name is Miyuki but I rather Yuki" she said lightly the coarseness finally gone from her voice and it was replaced by a sound almost like a soft whisper of wind. As she aged she definitely be a beauty threw and threw.

"Where are you from, what clan are you from and what happened to you?" Taishio asked her watching her muscles tense he leaned onto his elbows on the table knowing this would be a story.

"My clan is the chishio no Inu, my father was the alpha of the clan. About a moon cycle ago my whole clan was attacked in the middle of the night by the rouge Northern wolf tribes. I used to live around the border between the Western lands and the Northern lands. This pack I'm guessing was a bunch that have been kicked out but they destroyed my whole clan. Even though we are Inu's my clan rather just live a peaceful life then worry about killing and destroying other demons so it wasn't hard work for the wolfs to destroy everything. It was just a massacre really; I've never seen so much blood I do know that I'm the sole survivor. My mother hide me un a small den under a huge willow tree I was already covered with soot and blood by the time I got there so they couldn't smell me when I knew it was clear I went back and no one was alive and I found my mother and father both covered in blood not a spot on them wasn't damaged somehow" little Miyuki said her voice never wavering but tears streamed down her face near the end of it her shoulders shaking from the damage done to her heart.

Chiyo warped the little pup in her arms and let her cry into her, though the child's tears are silent the amount of pain she carries and who knows what exactly she saw that she didn't tell the daiyoukai.

"Father will she be staying here?" Sesshomaru asked his father as they watched their mother and mate calm the child.

"yes son she may stay" Taishio said nodding and got up and left the room once the tears stopped Miyuki brought her eyes from Chiyo's chest and looked at the young lord with a slight wonder in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru why don't you show her to the room across from yours and help her get settled" Chiyo said taking the pup out of her lap and pushing her to the door as Sesshomaru got up and they both went down the hall. Miyuki's tail lay limp behind her only with a small whish of movement of her walking; it was silent all the way to the room.

The room was very full of rich reds and purples ironically; the futon had rich red and purple swirls twisting together as if in a battle. The changing screen on the far right of the room looked like a shower of purple petals along with sakura blossoms; purple and red sitting pillows are messily set up near a large window which allows are good amount of light threw.

"If you go down three doors and to the left that's my mother and fathers room. And if you go all the way to the end and take a right you'll be at the indoor hot springs. It's the bath house of just this wing the others have to use the one you used earlier." Sesshomaru informed her trying to give the small girl her space. Even though they are children being youkai they are much smarter than human children. She simply nodded and sat down on a pillow near the window.

"Will you come and sit with me please I doesn't want to be alone" she said lightly to him as he went to leave her eyes pleading him to stay. Nodding he came and sat with her they sat in silence for a bit till Yuki spoke.

"You want to hear a secret Sesshomaru?" she asked him as she began to slowly relax around the boy.

"Sure what's your secret?" he asked her his amber gold eyes staring at her with so much curiosity that only a child could produce.

"I can hear your thoughts. My okaa-san said it is called telepathy I think." She said to him with a small smile. Sesshomaru was very confused as to how she is able to do that.

"I can do it because only a few of my clan are able to its something about the double eye color, I overheard one of the elders talking with my chichi about it and saying it was something wonderful that I had both and that I would be really strong. Even though we didn't fight it was a great honor to have a double eye color within your pack" she said to him as her ears finally twitched for the first time since she came to the castle.

"You have dog ears" Sesshomaru said after he absorbed everything he was just told and saw the twitch at the top of her head and like it was a trigger to the child in him.

"Yeah I do. You're not going to start picking on me because of them are you?" she asked they are really cute little puppy ears at the top of her head as to how you could miss them before after she was cleaned is a mystery. They are pure silver without the head tip to them; the tops are slightly droopy as if they can't hold themselves up. They made her extremely cute a bonus to her tail really.

"Why would I do that they are really cute can I touch them?" Sesshomaru asked with a childlike glee in his eyes as thou he would jump out of his clothing.

"Ookay" Miyuki said to him with a small stutter and a blush as Sesshomaru got closer to rub her ears between his finger tips. _'Oh wow they are as soft as silk'_ thought Sesshomaru as Miyuki picked up on it and blushed even more.

"Thank you" both pups said at the same time bringing a smile and blush to their faces. Sesshomaru especially for he remember what she had just said about being able to hear his thoughts. A smile in counter like this will change these two for the rest of their lives.


End file.
